Quando il fuoco non scotta e il ghiaccio non gela
by xJollyRogerx
Summary: Los Angeles. La Los Angeles delle corse clandestine, della droga e delle notti illuminate a giorno. E' in questo scenario rovente che nasce un legame tra due ragazzi, forgiato dal pericolo, dalle diversità e dalla consapevolezza che, accanto al fuoco, è difficile che il ghiaccio possa rimanere tale, ma è proprio sciogliendosi che può domare anche le fiamme più violente.


**Quando il fuoco non scotta e il ghiaccio non gela.**

* * *

Fuoco.

_Non cercherai tra le tue mani acqua_  
_per spegnere gli altrui fuochi,_  
_se neppure dei tuoi potrai contener fiamma,_  
_ma nemmeno ne alimenterai ardore,_  
_perché di quel fuoco ti sarà ben noto il dolore._

_Cleonice Parisi_

-Pronti tutti e due?-.

Bryan dovette urlare per sovrastare i forti ruggiti dei motori, ma anche sforzando al massimo la voce, quasi nessuno lo sentì.  
Poco importava, però, dato che era ovvio che tutti e due fossero pronti, che domande.  
Quando hai un piede piantato sull'acceleratore e l'altro lì per lasciare il pedale del freno per buttarti a tutta velocità in un frontale contro tuo avversario, o sali in macchina già pronto, o puoi pure startene a casa col culo sul divano.

Le regole erano semplici: chi se la faceva sul sedile prima dell'altro e frenava, perdeva.  
Chi invece vinceva, si beccava donne, fama, onore e anche un bel po' di bigliettoni.  
E per uno che scialacquava tutto in componenti per auto, qualche bel dollaro frusciante non faceva mai schifo.

Ma non era questo che lo spingeva a gareggiare, no. Era quello che sentiva dentro quando stringeva con le mani il volante della sua Viper viola e verde lime ottimizzata e modificata di tutto punto.

E poi... la notte.

La notte era la parte della giornata che preferiva.  
Di notte poteva essere se stesso: nessuna regola, nessuna inibizione e soprattutto nessun riguardo verso i suoi problemi di salute, che venivano del tutto accantonati.  
Perchè non erano importanti quando, prendendo velocità, le luci della notte si fondevano tra loro tramutandosi in lunghe linee saettanti, quando il motore lo sentiva ruggire attraverso la propria pelle, fino alle viscere, a tutti i giri che gli era possibile tenere.  
Il cuore, nemmeno lo sentiva, no. Il suo cuore così fragile poteva andare a farsi fottere mentre correva assieme alla sua "principessa", come gli piaceva chiamarla. E dire che tra tutti i divertimenti e le passioni che poteva andarsi a scegliere, quella delle corse clandestine era davvero la meno indicata per chi, come lui, avrebbe dovuto evitare di sottoporsi a emozioni troppo forti.  
Ma l'adrenalina che sentiva scorrergli dentro e le farfalle allo stomaco per l'eccitazione valevano tutti i rischi che correva non appena il piede cominciava a pesare sull'acceleratore. Vedere le forme scomparire in bande colorate indistinguibili e sentire il vento forte entrare dai finestrini, gli urti inaspettati (e a volte cercati), le scorciatoie improvvisate, i pedoni evitati per un soffio e gli sbirri seminati tante di quelle volte che ormai aveva perso il conto, erano per lui il suo pane quotidiano. Amen. Era una fede la sua. C'è chi prega, e c'è chi corre, lui li metteva sullo stesso piano.

Adorava divorare le strade a spirale delle colline fuori città illuminate solo dai suoi fari blu, apprezzando l'effetto sorpresa delle curve inaspettate nascoste dal buio e quello di non riuscire a scorgere chi gli stava davanti se non al momento del sorpasso; ma adorava ancora di più correre in città, in mezzo alle insegne psichedeliche, alle vetrine dei negozi e ai viali alberati, alle luci abbaglianti, al traffico, alla _vita_.  
Perchè lui la sfidava, consapevole, e voleva farlo mentre quella assisteva seduta sugli spalti: rischiare la vita beffandosi di lei era un lusso che gli piaceva permettersi, e faceva poco per risparmiarselo, perchè avreste dovuto vederlo, come correva. "Kamikaze" era l' aggettivo con cui lo avevano descritto più spesso: infatti, non accontentandosi di infierire continuamente sulla sua malattia, la cosa che lo esaltava di più era buttarsi a capofitto in azioni suicide con davvero un'alta probabilità di successo.  
E per successo si intende quello di suicido, è chiaro: sempre secondo a frenare nei frontali, record di maggiori incidenti sia procurati sia subiti e record di minor centimetri di sfioramento con altre vetture; senza contare che il più alto numero di vittorie su gare a circuito era il suo.  
Pazzo, non c'erano dubbi.

E, fondamentalmente, era anche per questo che era il più forte.

-...Sei il più forte, tesoro.-.

Appunto.

Ma non c'era bisogno che a ricordarglielo fosse il languido soffio della puttanella di turno, che si era appoggiata a braccia incrociate sopra il finestrino abbassato e della quale non riusciva mai a mettersi in testa il nome.  
Lui nemmeno la degnò di uno sguardo, troppo concentrato a tenere gli occhi fissi sull'avversario a centocinquanta di metri di distanza, famelico, come il più spietato dei predatori: c'era Marcus dei Silver Rocks nell'altra auto, una Nissan Skyline gt gialla canarino e famosa in tutta la California per raggiungere i centotrenta in quattro secondi netti. Era un altro che la testa se l'era bevuta con l'acido, un avversario perfetto: senza cognizione della realtà.

-E sono Charlene, stronzo, giusto perchè non ti ricordi mai.-.

Beccato.  
C'era quel sesto senso, nelle donne, quella capacità di leggere nel pensiero che lo stupiva sempre. Anche se, a pensarci bene, non è che ci volesse tutto questo grande intuito per rendersi conto che ricordare il suo nome non era tra le priorità di quel ragazzo che si interessava a lei unicamente quando aveva voglia di scopare.

Vedendo allora che lo "stronzo" si era messo a sorridere eccitato e realizzando subito che di certo non era per merito suo, bensì per la partenza imminente, Charlene girò i tacchi e si allontanò ancheggiando dalla vettura, bofonchiando tra sè e sè una cosa come: -Ma tu guarda 'sto pezzo di merda.-.  
Lo diceva tutte le volte, e non lo pensava mai veramente; nemmeno adesso, perchè altrimenti non si sarebbe tirata su la gonna aderente e già cortissima con un gesto fintamente noncurante, per regalargli una vista che, se possibile, lasciava ancor meno spazio all'immaginazione.  
E a quello, bisogna dire, la coda dell'occhio ce l'aveva buttata.  
Ah, la bionda Charlene! La più bella del giro, e lui doveva solo compiere la fatica di uno squillo per averla tutta per sè.  
Questi i vantaggi dell'essere il pilota imbattuto di Los Angeles.

Ed era il momento di dimostrarlo per l'ennesima volta.

Si beò degli ultimi secondi prima della partenza: le urla dei ragazzi, le vibrazioni dell'auto, i muscoli delle proprie gambe e braccia tesi allo spasmo per reagire il più veloci possibile, Melissa che reggeva la bandiera ancora ferma, davanti agli sfidanti, a metà del tragitto di gara.  
Nonostante avesse vissuto quei momenti mille e mille volte, l'attesa prima della partenza ancora gli faceva quasi uscire fuori il cuore dal petto. E il che non era proprio una buona cosa, insomma.

-Forza, piccola. Fai la brava.- Parlava alla propria macchina, sì. E la accarezzava anche, talvolta. Le sue donne si imbestialivano vedendo che l'auto veniva coccolata molto più di loro, ma era una battaglia persa: c'era spazio per una e una sola principessa, nel suo cuore malandato.  
Il chiasso si intensificò, si cominciava.

Tre.

Due.

Uno.

Melissa agitò la bandiera e si tolse subito dalla traiettoria.  
Entrambi i piloti abbandonarono il freno, e le ruote sgommarono rumorosamente a terra prima che le macchine partissero a tutta velocità una contro l'altra.  
Lui non staccava gli occhi da quelli ancora lontani di Marcus, sempre armato di quello strano sorriso che un po' inquietava, e tenendo salda la presa sul volante per non perdere il controllo dell'auto a quelle velocità folli.

Ottanta metri  
La lancetta sul tachimetro saliva sempre di più.

Quaranta metri  
Velocità costante, il piede ancora lontano dal pedale del freno.

Trenta metri.  
-Forza, Marcus. Fammi vedere che non sei il cagasotto che penso.- Dentro di sè sperava che l'altro non si facesse venire in mente l'idea di frenare troppo presto, perchè quello era vivere, quello era vivere senza che la vita ti avesse dato il permesso.

Venti metri.

Quindici metri.  
E un rumore fastidiosamente acuto e stridulo decretò la sua vittoria: Marcus aveva inchiodato, aiutandosi con il freno a mano e riuscendo a fermarsi senza compiere un testa coda completo a nove-otto metri dalla macchina dell'avversario.  
Non appena ebbe appurato della propria vittoria, lui rallentò e sterzò per frenare fuori dalla traiettoria, superando la macchina di Marcus.

Il boato di acclamazioni arrivò subito dopo.  
Si concesse giusto pochi secondi, quelli necessari per abbandonarsi contro lo schienale e fare due bei respiri per recuperare un po' d'aria, tenendo gli occhi chiusi; si passò la mano sulla fronte imperlata di sudore, poi uscì dalla sua Viper con le braccia alzate cosparse di tatuaggi, sorridendo sornione, per accogliere i meritati festeggiamenti.  
In men che non si dica fu circondato da una folla di osannatori e strusciato da quattro, cinque ragazze.

-Anche stavolta t'è andata bene, Kamikaze da due soldi!-.  
Marcus, circondato dalla sua crew, sbraitava con una gamba a terra e l'altra ancora dentro la Nissan, il braccio appoggiato allo sportello aperto -Ma non ci contare per la prossima volta!- concluse alzando in bella vista il dito medio e poi sparì all'interno della vettura imitato dai compari, per poi darsela a gambe tutti insieme in un bella sinfonia di sgommate e accelerazioni.

Il vincitore se la rise di gusto, avendo perso il conto di quante volte aveva sentito quella tipica minaccia campata in aria, pronunciata dal perdente di turno.  
-Una nuova vittoria per il "Kamikaze!"- allargò le braccia, facendo bella mostra di sè, e poi le utilizzò per stringersi addosso due delle ragazze che gli erano intorno.

-Bello spettacolo pure stavolta!- esclamò qualcuno rifilandogli una pacca sulla spalla sudata lasciata quasi del tutto nuda dalla canottiera.

-Il Dio dell'asfalto!- fece qualcun altro.

_Il Dio dell'asfalto_.  
Se ne era presi tanti di stupidi nomignoli, ma era la prima volta che, nel sentirne uno nuovo, provava una fitta allo stomaco. Si concentrò su quel paragone, mentre il sorriso scemava dal suo volto.  
Un Dio.  
Il silenzio dentro di sè si fece ancora più assordante del trambusto esterno, ovattandolo.  
Bryan lo scosse per un braccio, chiedendosi perchè se ne stesse immobile e in silenzio a fissare il vuoto.  
Samantha si preoccupò per il suo cuore assieme a Jessica, le quali lo strinsero forte.

Sfidare la morte quasi tutte le sere era davvero quello che voleva, in fondo?  
Era onnipotente, un Dio in terra sempre in bilico tra la vita e la morte, ma allo stesso tempo immune ad essa.

Era per la sua abilità, certo, ma era anche e soprattutto per una grande quantità di fortuna.  
Era ancora lì, in piedi a raccontare le sue vittorie, ma quando sarebbe durato?  
Una vite stretta male, il NOS installato nella maniera sbagliata, una macchia d'olio a terra, senza contare la sua salute così fragile: sarebbe bastata una stronzata e puf, tanti saluti.

Forse era questo ciò che voleva e che pareva andasse cercando in tutti i modi; perchè probabilmente, il motivo inconscio per cui si era tuffato con tutto se stesso in quel tipo di vita era uno solo: non era destinato a vivere a lungo per via della sua malattia, e se proprio doveva andarsene, voleva farlo decidendo lui in che modo e in quale posto, e cioè correndo dentro una macchina, non di certo a frignare nel divano di casa o in un letto d'ospedale. Cose che però ebbero troppo poco tempo per frullargli in testa e poter prendere forma, perchè alle loro spalle cominciò a urlare una sirena assordante che i piloti e il resto della crew conoscevano bene.

Sbirri.

-Tutti via!- gridò Charlene correndo verso la sua auto e venendo imitata immediatamente da tutti gli altri, mentre le guardie erano ormai arrivate.

Lasciato solo e tornato bruscamente alla realtà, si fiondò in macchina e lasciò immediatamente Downey street prendendo la direzione opposta con un testa coda da fermo.

-Fottuti sbirri.-.

* * *

Ghiaccio.

_Ha occhi di ghiaccio_  
_e di ghiaccio le mani_  
_ha un cuore freddo_  
_freddo gelato_  
_la neve è un bambino_  
_che non si è mai svegliato._

_Vivian Lamarque_

-Molto bene, signor Arnaud , molto bene.-.

Vedeva gli occhi del professor La Fleur brillare di soddisfazione.  
D'altronde lo aveva appena deliziato con un esame perfetto.  
Tirò fuori il libretto universitario e lo porse al docente, sorridendo leggero ed educato mentre seguiva con gli occhi la punta della penna che lasciava scritto con enfasi sullo spazio apposito un bel trenta e lode decisamente marcato, seguito dalla firma del professore.

Lui chiuse il libretto e lo porse al suo studente preferito, ma non appena questo allungò la mano per afferrarlo, lo ritirò indietro, come se avesse lasciato qualcosa in sospeso.  
-Degel.- Non erano poche, le volte in cui lo chiamava semplicemente per nome e gli dava del tu; a dir la verità, lo faceva sempre all'infuori delle questioni ufficiali o burocratiche. -Voglio che non tenga la tua mente solo per me e per la facoltà di medicina di quest'università...-.

Degel ritirò la mano, fissandolo interrogativo, anche se in qualche modo immaginava dove il professore volesse andare a parare.  
-Ho idea di trasferirti per un po' in un progetto importante all'estero.-

Tombola. Era l'occasione che aspettava.  
Degel mostrò il suo entusiasmo con il solito contegno aggraziato, tirando solo un po' le labbra verso gli zigomi. -Di che si tratta?- chiese.

-Ancora non so. Devo valutare un po' di cose, sentire un po' di persone, decidere quale tra le cose che ho sottomano è la più adatta per te.-.  
Il ragazzo annuì, afferrando il libretto che finalmente l'altro aveva deciso di rendergli.  
-Ti farò sapere il prima possibile.-.

Degel ringraziò, si alzò dalla sedia dopo aver recuperato la propria cartella e uscì dalla grande aula dal profumo di legno vecchio, ritrovandosi per i corridoi della facoltà di Medicina della Sorbonne.  
Camminava col suo cipiglio elegante, e forse un tantino più snob del solito, ora che era appena venuto a conoscenza di una bella notizia, e non passava di certo inosservato tra gli altri studenti.  
Chi non si voltava quando i propri occhi adocchiavano Degel Arnaud? Lo studente che spiccava per la sua brillantezza in ogni corso che si trovava a frequentare; intelligente fuori la norma, di famiglia ricca, già un anno avanti rispetto a quello accademico ordinario, media di trenta trentesimi, e una quantità ingente di partecipazioni e collaborazioni ai più illustri e importanti convegni universitari.  
Qualcuno lo stimava, molti lo odiavano. E di certo non si sforzava di far cambiare le cose, lui che era consapevole della sua superiorità intellettuale e donava l'onore della sua parola solo ai pochi eletti che riuscivano a stimolarla.  
Ma c'era pure chi gli puntava gli occhi addosso semplicemente perchè era bello da impazzire, con quei capelli chiari, quello sguardo di ghiaccio, quel viso dai lineamenti perfetti e gli abiti appena usciti da atelier famosi di Prêt-à-porter.

Raggiunse il cortile principale, riflettendo sulla proposta del professore: "più adatta a te", aveva detto. Sicuramente sarebbe stato mandato, che so, in Italia, o meglio ancora negli Stati Uniti, dove si disponeva di attrezzature all'avanguardia e la ricerca era ben finanziata, e là, grazie anche all'influenza di La Fleur, medico ricercatore conosciuto in tutto il globo, avrebbe di certo collaborato con un'equipe medica delle più prestigiose. Sì, senza dubbio si sarebbe trattata di una cosa sensazionale, degna dell'ammirazione che il docente nutriva per lui e, soprattutto, degna di una mente come la sua.

-Degel!-

Degel arrestò i propri passi, voltandosi in direzione di quella voce che conosceva bene.  
-Michelle.- salutò il ragazzo che gli era appena corso incontro semplicemente pronunciando il suo nome. Poi, nell'attendere di sentire ciò che Michelle aveva da dirgli, non nascose la sua insofferenza con un rumoroso sospiro e un roteare d'occhi, dato che quello al momento stava riprendendo il fiato perso nella corsa, annaspando con la schiena piegata e le mani poggiate sulle ginocchia.  
-Allora?- lo incalzò, non senza una certa scontrosità.  
Michelle ridacchiò e rizzò il busto, e Degel gli tenne gli occhi addosso, constatando con rammarico che indossava gli stessi vestiti di cattivo gusto da cinque giorni: un paio di jeans di sei-sette taglie più del necessario, una maglietta rossa con su stampato un baloon giallo e la scritta "_Bazinga!_", e una camiciona a quadri blu e bianca, sbottonata. Il resto, poi, non migliorava di certo il suo aspetto da troglodita: i capelli rossi tutti spettinati, viso paffuto pieno di lentiggini e le labbra perennemente tirate in un sorrisetto da ebete.  
Strano quindi, che Degel fosse interessato a cosa aveva da dire quello lì; cosa che però non risultava poi così insolita se non ci si dimenticava di considerare il tratto fondamentale del carattere dello studente: l'essere un cinico calcolatore.  
Lui dava ripetizioni a Michelle in quei pochi corsi che riusciva a frequentare durante l'anno, e Michelle in cambio gli faceva da complice: era il suo principale attuatore di piani e fornitore di informazioni, e non che la cosa gli dispiacesse: con Degel e le sue richieste sembrava sempre di stare dentro un film di 007.

Finalmente il rosso si decise a parlare, e guardò Degel con un cipiglio soddisfatto, alzando un sopracciglio d'intesa: -Monsieur Arnaud- cominciò, emulando tono e movimenti formali –sono lieto di informarla che le manovre eseguite hanno portato i successi sperati.-.  
Anche Degel inarcò un sopracciglio, ma il suo, anzichè un gesto di complicità, pareva più un invito per Michelle a farla finita coi suoi giochetti e a sbrigarsi a sputare fuori il rospo per non fargli perdere altro prezioso tempo.  
-D'accordo, d'accordo- sghignazzò il ragazzo ponendo le mani avanti –Il tipografo che abbiamo ormai dalla nostra è riuscito come sempre a cambiare per lo meno la cifra che bastava, ma la cosa che ti manderà fuori di testa è sapere che Claude è riuscito ad entrare nel sistema delle segreterie..- fece una piccola pausa, tanto per dare maggior enfasi alle proprie parole e per prendersi il tempo di gonfiare soddisfatto i propri ben miseri pettorali -.. cambiando la data anche lì. Certo, ci abbiamo messo un bel po', quelli sono a prova di scasso, ma non è stato difficile dopo aver effettuato il colpo informatico del secolo.-.

Degel storse il naso, scettico. –E cioè?-.

-Ah!- Michelle cacciò un urlo e spalancò gli occhi, quasi fosse adirato dal fatto che l'altro non capisse una cosa a parer suo così scontata –Quel mio compare genio della rete di cui ti ho tanto parlato, Claude… E non annuire perché tanto so che non te lo ricordi… Quello che passa le sue giornate a violare sistemi informatici inviolabili, beh due sere fa è riuscito a creare e ad attaccare il sistema delle segreterie con uno spyware o un backdoor non saprei, le cui caratteristiche non te le sto nemmeno a spiegare, ma ti basti sapere che è riuscito a mandare tutto in tilt per ben due secondi netti, cosa che non riuscirebbe nemmeno a in persona!- aveva cominciato ad agitare le braccia, in preda all'eccitazione. Degel sospirò, ma non lo interruppe. –...Troppo pochi per permettere a quelli lì di accorgersene, ma abbastanza per portare a termine il compito.  
-Claude non ha dovuto fare altro che utilizzare uno dei suoi aggeggi alla "Matrix" ed estrapolare la password per entrare da utenti nel sistema dati. Ti lascio immaginare il resto.- Concluse infine con un sorriso a trentadue denti, estraendo dalla tasca quello che aveva tutta l'impressione di essere un libretto universitario dalla copertina in pelle blu notte e lo porse a l'altro, il quale lo afferrò con un impeto che gli si confaceva davvero poco. -Per cui da adesso in poi credo che non avremo più problemi, trovato questo nuovo metodo, Degel-.

D'accordo, magari Michelle sarà pure stato un troglodita, ma in quanto a imbrogli e cacce al tesoro, a lui e alla sua combriccola di svitati non li batteva nessuno.  
Sinceramente, se si fosse impegnato a tal proposito, con buone probabilità Degel sarebbe riuscito nell'intento anche da solo, senza l'aiuto di esaltati informatici. Ma lui era uno da carta e penna, si sapeva, e di certo non era propenso a sprecare energie in lavoretti che poteva benissimo rifilare a chi era ben contento di eseguirli.

Il ragazzo aprì il libretto e fece scorrere avidamente gli occhi su cosa c'era scritto: Degel Arnaud, 4 febbraio 1989, quelle erano le sue generalità, non c'era niente di nuovo in quelle prime pagine, così sfogliò velocemente le altre, fino ad arrivare più o meno a metà. Quando lesse ciò che gli interessava, non trattenne un sorriso soddisfatto; fece schioccare tra loro le due metà del fascicoletto con un energico chiudere di palmo e lo ripose con cura nella tasca posteriore dei jeans.  
-Ottimo lavoro-. Disse solo questo al complice, voltandogli le spalle e tornando sui passi dai quali Michelle lo aveva interrotto.

Il rosso allargò le braccia e scosse la testa di esasperazione -Magari un grazie, eh!- sbuffò una vana protesta che si limitò a rimbalzare contro la schiena dell'altro che continuava ad allontanarsi imperterrita. Rimase lì immobile per qualche secondo, poi portò una mano a spettinarsi ulteriormente i capelli e sghignazzò divertito, lasciando scemare anche la minima traccia di turbamento dal proprio volto. –Degel Arnaud, non cambierai mai.- Così si incamminò nella direzione dalla quale era arrivato, fischiettando uno stonatissimo motivetto della sigla di un qualche cartone animato giapponese dei tempi andati.

Mentre attraversava il verdissimo prato quotidianamente curato da laboriosi giardinieri e cosparso da studenti spensierati, i suoi pensieri erano rivolti alla firma del professore letta nel libretto ricevuto pochi attimi prima, accanto al voto d'esame ottenuto lo scorso lunedì, e a quella che era la data appena fatta modificare con successo dai suoi complici: 24 aprile 20_**2**_0. 29/30. Esame di glottologia germanica. Non gli servì leggere anche le correzioni apportate agli altri esami, si fidava.  
E non si trattenne nel nascondere un ghigno compiaciuto per la vittoria ottenuta, sornione, ora che i suoi esami di _lettere classiche _erano stati resi perfettamente legali dalla semplicissima sostituzione di una cifra.

Quindi dicevamo di Degel Arnaud: ragazzo intelligente fuori la norma, di famiglia ricca, già un anno avanti rispetto all'anno accademico ordinario, media di trenta trentesimi, una quantità ingente di partecipazioni e collaborazioni ai più illustri e importanti convegni universitari, e, non meno importante, _unico in tutta la Sorbonne a riuscire a frequentare contemporaneamente e con invidiabile successo due differenti corsi di laurea._

Uscì dalle mura universitarie, diretto verso la metro. Proprio quando cominciò a far sera, varcò la soglia di casa sua, un superattico al centro di Parigi gentilmente acquistato dai benestanti genitori, dalle cui grandi finestre poteva godere della più bella delle viste che offrivano gli alti palazzi parigini. A ore dodici, la Tour Eiffel già tutta illuminata in lontananza, tanto per dirne una.  
Poggiò la cartella sul grande divano nero, e liberò dalle asole i primi due bottoni della camicia chiara, diretto verso il suo studio; era una grande stanza nella quale più di tutti si sentiva a proprio agio e l'unica di tutto l'appartamento -sobrio e moderno- ad essere arredata con mobili provenienti da illustri negozi di antiquariato: una libreria di ebano che copriva tutta la parete di destra sia in altezza che in lunghezza, una grossa poltrona rossa di velluto stile ottocento e una pesante scrivania in ciliegio di faccia alla porta, su cui vi erano poggiati i più svariati e pregiati accessori del mestiere, come un taglia carte in oro zecchino, agende ordinate piene zeppe di impegni, penne stilografiche di tutti i generi e qualche volume sottratto alla libreria ancora in fase di lettura o di studio.  
Si abbandonò sulla sedia di velluto e legno dietro la scrivania, fissando davanti a sè; gli capitava spesso di assentarsi in quel modo, ultimamente.  
Se ne stava lì seduto con gli occhi puntati sulla porta, ma senza guardare per davvero.

-Sei felice?- le aveva chiesto una volta Corinne, sua sorella maggiore, e l'unica persona che poteva chiamare amica; per lei provava il più genuino e assoluto degli affetti, senza secondi fini, senza motivazioni.  
Era venuta qualche settimana fa a trovarlo lì, e senza informarlo del proprio arrivo, come al solito, così da spaventarlo per gioco: Corinne era l'antitesi di Degel, affettuosa, chiacchierona, e forse un po' troppo vivace; se Degel era motivo d'orgoglio per i genitori, lei lo era di disperazione, in primis per il fatto che aveva deciso di abbandonare gli studi poco prima del conseguimento della maturità ed investire i soldi che stava mettendo da parte già da qualche anno per intraprendere la carriera di pasticcera. Degel ricordava bene quel periodo: frequentava ancora le scuole medie, e un giorno, tornato a casa da scuola, trovò i genitori a litigare violentemente con la sorella, la quale li aveva appena informati della decisione presa. Sua madre piangeva, suo padre sbraitava come un ossesso, talmente rosso in faccia e gonfio più i quanto già non fosse, che Degel si tenne pronto per chiamare il pronto soccorso.

-Perchè?! Dimmi, Corinne, perchè?!- urlava in faccia alla figlia agitandole le mani davanti e sputacchiandole pure qualche schizzo di saliva, tanto aveva perso il controllo di sè. -Non ti abbiamo fatto mancare nulla e ora ci fai questo?! Una pasticcera, ah! Parleranno della famiglia Arnaud con il peggiore dei disgusti!-.

-Che me ne frega della famiglia Arnaud!- rispose a tono la ragazza, all'epoca diciassettenne ma già con le idee chiare. -Sono stufa di vivere sotto l'ombra della famiglia! Voglio prendere e la mia strada e lo farò!-.  
Quelle parole avevano decretato la fine della discussione, perchè lei s'era presa un bello sganassone in faccia ed era corsa via di casa sbattendo la porta.  
Tornò lì il giorno dopo a fare le valige, con un occhio tutto illividito, e abbracciò forte Degel, sussurrandogli all'orecchio che ce l'aveva solo coi genitori e che lo amava tantissimo, poi sparì per non tornare più.  
Frequentò la sua agognata scuola di pasticceria e dopo aver lavorato qualche anno alle dipendenze di un gelataio famoso, riuscì ad aprire un locale proprio.

Ad oggi era una delle più celebri e capaci cucina-inventa-dolci della città, senza contare che il suo "_Les gourmandise_", era uno dei locali più in di Parigi; nonostante i suoi successi, però, ancora con i genitori non parlava, se non per scambiarsi gli auguri delle festività religiose.  
Degel al contrario frequentava spesso _Les gourmandise_ e riceveva molte volte a casa le visite della sorella, la quale, in possesso di una copia delle chiavi dell'appartamento, si divertiva a cogliere di sorpresa il fratellino, stando ben attenta ad aprire la porta d'ingresso in silenzio e gettarsi a braccia aperte verso di lui qualunque cosa stesse facendo, persino il bagno.

Quando Corinne gli pose quella fatidica domanda, Degel stava lavando i piatti, e al sentirla uno gli scivolò dalle mani, impattando sugli altri nel lavello.  
-C..che hai detto?- chiese sottovoce, voltando il capo verso di lei, seduta al tavolo alle sue spalle.

-Ti ho chiesto se sei felice.-.

-Certo che sono felice.-.

-Sicuro?-. Il ragazzo ci aveva messo un po' troppo a rispondere, per i gusti di Corinne.

-Perchè me lo chiedi?- Nemmeno lasciò stare la propria occupazione, per darle l'impressione che quella domanda fosse talmente assurda e fuori luogo da scivolargli addosso come acqua sul giaccio. Non c'è bisogno di dire che in realtà lo aveva scosso parecchio. -Sono già un anno avanti all'università e non mi faccio mancare niente, cosa potrei volere di più?-.

Corinne sbuffò gonfiando le guance e bofonchiò tra sè e sè -E' proprio perchè ti manca qualcosa, che te l'ho chiesto.-.

Degel fece finta di non sentire, continuando ad armeggiare con le vettovaglie, ma da quel giorno non faceva che pensare a quella frase borbottata sommessamente e tormentarsi riguardo al significato che poteva aver impiantato Corinne in quelle strane parole.  
Era per questo, forse, che la notizia di una quasi certa partenza lo aveva rallegrato non poco, confortandolo con l'idea che sarebbe stato per un po' lontano da Corinne e talmente preso dal nuovo, e quasi sicuramente intenso, lavoro tanto da riuscire a stare lontano anche da quei fastidiosi rimurginamenti.

Adesso, però, seduto lì al proprio luogo di pensiero, non faceva altro che porsi domande; a lui non mancava nulla, a cosa diavolo si era riferita la sorella?

Per l'ennesima volta non sopraggiunse nessuna risposta, ma stavolta perchè il cellulare squillò attraverso la tasca dei jeans. Degel serrò gli occhi stanchi e rispose, mentre con l'altra mano massaggiava la radice del naso. -Pronto?-.

-Degel, sono il professor La Fleur.-.

A Degel mancò un battito. -Sì, mi dica.-.

-Ti sembrerà strano, ma ho già deciso il posto in cui andrai per il tuo stage.-.

Stavolta ne perse due, di battiti. E schiarì la voce, per non lasciar trapelare l'emozione. -La ringrazio per la celerità, professore. Sarebbe?-.

-Los Angeles.-.


End file.
